walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Карл Граймс (комикс)
Карл Граймс впервые появляется во втором выпуске комикса. Кроме того в первом выпуске он виден на фотографии в доме Граймсов. Карл - сын Рика и Лори, а также брат (возможно - сводный брат) Джудит. В начале зомби-апокалипсиса он вместе с Шейном и матерью направляется в лагерь выживших неподалеку Атланты. Галерея Carl 4.PNG Carl 3.PNG Carl 2.PNG Carl 557su.PNG Carl 6.PNG Carl 7fhdznhfdz.PNG Carl 8fdzz.PNG trsghsergersg.png Ngbrtvefwjgtrr.png Hgsduhfidhfirbfre.png Untitledfhg,n,m.png gjklkjibhkj.png Kh ,nbb h,,jvj.png Untitledr g gnfr gner gr.png Fcbvkdfbvdfnv df.png Carl aigajha.PNG Carl aigjwjdag.PNG Carl ajgadjgadf.PNG Carl ajgdadg.PNG Carl 9.PNG Carl 10.PNG Carl 11.PNG Carl aooidfhgjhgh.PNG Carl sfah.PNG Carl 12.PNG Carl 13.PNG Carl 14.PNG Carl 15.PNG Carl 16.PNG Carl 17.PNG Carl 19.PNG Carlphbp vuvbh .PNG Carlgrimes.jpg carl dfuafhsf.PNG Carl fgijg.PNG Carl fihafshfdsa.PNG Carl dfjiasjfa.JPG 662887-wd 60 cov.jpg 689305-6244126.jpg 689309-wd 024.jpg 689310-6244126.jpg 801421-002.jpg 95 2.jpg 95 4-5.jpg Alice an grimes.jpg C.png C4rl2.jpg C4rl3.jpg Group at farm.JPG Carl Wierd Joker Smile, WOW Carl's eyebrows look strange in the photo too and his eye, Atleast he had his hat in this one......PNG Carl diwjdi.PNG Carl t d.PNG Cral afaywfw.PNG Carl grseg.PNG Carl dfsahasdf.PNG Carl dfjafad.PNG C4rl4.jpg CARL123.png Carl+Mikey.png Carl+Rick.png Carl.jpg Carl006.jpg Carl2.png Carl3.png Carl Grimes.jpg Carlcomic.png Carllori.png Carlseye.jpg Ccarl.jpg Cccarl.jpg Denise.png ETHAN BODY.png Rick, Carl, Glenn, Paul, Michonne, Andrea.png Paul, Rick, Carlm Glennm Andrea, Michonne.png IMG_1333.png IMG_1340.png IMG_1344.png IMG_1106.png IMG_1074.png IMG_1070.png IMG_1037.png IMG_1009.png IMG_1379.png IMG 1399.png IMG_1388.png Niñoendemoniadolol.jpg Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter and Andrea..jpg Rickhugscarl.png gftbgbgnhgnhgnhtfgtrgtr.png Nihohgfvgc,jvhk.png lg;bkj'uilyvh.png hygjhjhbg.png Jymh,hj.png 976.jpg Carl_eye.png The-walking-dead-50-01.jpg RIck and Carl.png Andrea and Rick.png Carl 9012390123.png The Walking Dead Comic Cast, 5.jpg Carl 8.PNG Carl 5.PNG Carl 7.PNG Tr.png 456456456456.png 456789.png Abraham Carl Horde.jpg Carl_and_Sophia.jpg Carl_Grimes_comic.jpg Carl_Grimes_Halloween.jpg Carl_Grimes_Made_to_Suffer.jpg Carl & mikey1.png Denise Carl.jpg Photo23.png Photo21.png TWD1.jpg vfbvegfbgbety.png RickG and CarlG, 2.png RickG and CarlG, 1.png Asesinoserial.JPG 101c.png 101.2.png 101.1.png 101.9.png 101.8.png 101.10.png 101.11.png Sophia3.png 101.15.png 101.12.png 101.17.png 101.21.png 101.23.png 101.24.png 101.25.png 101.47.png 101.49.png 101.50.png 551870 347685048655510 70429652 n.jpg Issue 104.jpg Carl 102.png Carl.102.1.png Carl.102.2.png Carl.102.3.png Rick and Carl.102.3.png Carl.102.4.png Carl.102.5.png Carl.102.6.png Rick and Andrea and Aaron and Eric and Carl and Michonne and Spencer.102.1.png 103.35.png 103.34.png 103.36.png 103.38.png 103.42.png 103.40.png 103.71.png 103.78.png 103.77.png 103.75.png 103.72.png 103.76.png 104.6.png 104.1.31.png 104.1.32.png 104.1.33.png 104.1.35.png 104.1.37.png 104.1.39.png 104.1.40.png 023.jpg Issue 105 Carl Shocked.png Issue 105 Carl Angry.png Issue_105_Negan_1.png Carlwithoutbandage.png Carl106.png Issue 105 Ending.png Issue 105 Carl Sad.png Issue 105 Carl Okay.png Issue 105 Carl Hat.png Issue 105 Carl Dumbfounded.png Issue 105 Carl Cry.png Issue 106 Negan and Carl.png Issue 106 Carl Threatens Negan.png Issue 107 Carl Worried.png Issue 107 Carl Alive.png Carl 108.png Issue 108 Carl and Michonne.png Carl Floor.jpg Carl108.1.png Carl108.2.png Carl108.3.png Carl108.4.png Carl108.5.png Carl108.6.png Carl108.7.png Carl108.8.png Carl108.9.png Carl108.10.png Carl108.11.png 482797 577739872250132 63070503 n.jpg Carl in issue 108.jpg Carl's 108 close up.jpg Интересные факты *Карл, вместе с Бен и Клементиной, являются единственными детьми совершивишми убийство живого персонажа. *Отца создателя комикса - Роберта Киркмана также зовут Карл.Выпуск 54, страица 26, "Ответы на письма" *В комиксе Карл был первым персонажем убившим другого живого персонажа (Шейн). *Карл один из многих ампутантов в ходячих мертвецах. **Также Карл первый и единственный ребенок-ампутант **Глаз Карла и часть его черепа были отстрелены Дугласом. ***Самооценка Карла значительно падает, когда речь заходит о его потерянном глазе (к примеру он начианет плакать в 105-м выпуске когда Ниган осматривает его глаз и в 108-м выпуске он открыто говорит Мишон что он бесполезен из-за своей травмы. ***Карл и Губернатор - единственные персонажи потерявшие глаз. Карл потерял правый глаз, а губернатор - левый. *Карл - единственный ребенок, управлявший автомобилем в комиксе (Выпуск 52. *Карл и Андреа - единственные персонажи в комиксе пережившие выстрел в голову. В телесериале выстрел в голову также пережил Дэрил Диксон, а в вебизодах - Чейз. *Карл родился в Апреле.Выпуск 82, страница 15 *Карл - второй по частоте появления персонаж. Первое место принадлежит Рику Ссылки en:Carl Grimes (Comic Series) Категория:Персонажи (комикс) Категория:Семейство Граймс Категория:Выжившие (комикс) Категория:Ампутанты (комикс) Категория:Дети (комикс)